


Mushrooms Ruin Relationships?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, take my cute children and love them though, this is only a warmup, which is why its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: "Wait, you would take a bullet for me?""I would do anything for you, darling. Except eat a mushroom. Those things are fucking nasty."





	

“I love you.” Thomas murmured into Alex’s hair. Alex snuggled closer to him, bringing to quilt with him. Th bed was warm; they had been lying in it for quite a long time now, but neither of them seemed to want to move. “I love your cute smile, I love the focused look you always have when you work, I love how you're so passionate about things and how you eyes light up when someone asks you to explain something. I would take a bullet for you, darlin’, no matter how much I hate your stupid fucking coffee addiction. One day that shits gonna kill you, y’know.”

“I love you too,” Alexander replied, before frowning. “ **Wait, you would take a bullet for me?** ”

“ **I would do anything for you, darlin’**.” He grinned as Alex beamed at the pet name. “ **Except eat a mushroom. Those things are fucking nasty**.”

“That we can agree on.” He laughed, smiling widely. They were both happy and very in love, and that's all they needed: each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A cute warmup which I enjoyed writing. I decided I'd share it :)
> 
> Check out my Hamilton blog at @hvmiltoon


End file.
